Sweet Memories
by InzanityFirez
Summary: A collection of my 'flashback scenes' mostly featuring Oz and Gilbert, mostly delicious fluff, but there will be others too XD
1. Happy Birthday, Gil

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So I've been writing a lot of 'flashback scenes' for all of the Pandora Hearts fan fictions I have been writing…therefore, I have decided to compile them XD Most are Oz/Gil, but there are others. XD Enjoy!~ **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fanfiction Title: Happy Birthday, Gil

_"Young Master…Young Master! Please wake up!" Gilbert sighed as Oz simply rolled away from him in bed, eyes closed and not responding. "Young Master…you're late as it is."_

_"I'm the Lord here, aren't it?" finally came a grumbled reply. "How can I be late for my own affairs? They should wait for me. Go away." Oz snuggled back into his blanket, before yelping and shouting, "Hey!" as Gilbert snatched it away from him._

_"Young Master, I must insist-" Gilbert started sternly before letting out a yelp of his own as Oz whacked him with a pillow._

_"How dare you take my blanket? Just who do you think you are?" Oz demanded, looking angry._

_Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise before he stammered. "I-I-I'm sorry, young master…I didn't…I was just…please forgive me!" the boy half-sobbed, eyes welling up with tears._

_Oz blinked and then scratched the back of his head. "I was just kiddin', Gil, jeese, always gotta be such a spoilsport.." he sighed. "Anyway, I guess I'll go to my lessons now…but you've annoyed me. So go wait for me in the parlor, I'll get you when I'm ready."_

_Gilbert's shoulders slumped at the first bit, before he seemed nearly ready to collapse onto the floor in misery at the rest. He had no idea what he'd done so wrong. Gilbert had woken up in a contented mood…today was the day after all, the anniversary of their meeting, the day Oz had declared Gilbert's birthday the year before (the first anniversary of their meeting) and while he hadn't expected Oz to remember…still…he didn't expect Oz to be the most surly he'd been in possibly the entirety of his service to him thus far. Gilbert would almost have thought it on purpose, if he didn't know better. As if Oz would have remembered that, a mere servant's 'birthday'…last year had just been a fluke, a bit of boredom on Oz's part, right?_

_"Yes, Young Master…" Gilbert said quietly as he left the room, not seeing the broad grin on Oz's face as the other leapt from bed and darted off, but certainly not to his lessons…_

_"So, Gil, today is your birthday isn't it?"_

_Gilbert, who had been sitting rather glumly in a chair in the parlor, jumped at the sound of Lord Oscar's voice, jumping out of the chair to bow. "L-Lord Oscar. I-well-yes." It was, it had been decided right?_

_"Eleven years old, and Oz is already twelve this year…you two are growing up so fast, an old man like me can't keep up." he chuckled._

_"You're not old!" Gilbert protested instantly, before flushing faintly. "That is, Lord Oscar, you're…very…not old.." he finished lamely, lowering his head before lifting it as he heard laughter._

_Oscar was laughing, smiling at Gilbert in amusement. "Thank you, but on your birthday, you should be the one being complimented. Has Oz celebrated yet?"_

_Gilbert's relieved smile slipped as he lowered his gaze, slumping again. "He doesn't even remember…if anything, he was more of a bully than usual…" he gasped suddenly, realizing what he'd admitted. "I-I mean…"_

_"It's alright." Oscar laughed again. "My nephew is a little tyrant, but he's got a good heart, doesn't he." it wasn't really a question, but Gilbert found himself agreeing with it all the same. Even if Oz forgot his birthday…Oz wasn't really bad at all. "Well, anyway." Oscar said abruptly. "Let's go give that nephew of mine a bit of trouble for being so forgetful, eh?"_

_"W-What? Oh, no! It's alright, really, Lord Oscar…I am only a servant, of course he has no need to remember-"_

_"Nonsense!" Oscar set his hand on Gilbert's shoulder with a grin, leading the other out the door. "I've taught him better than that, we'll give him a piece of your mind, alright?"_

_"B-But Lord Oscar, please-" a panicked Gilbert stumbled after the other as he was led through the hallways to the smaller, family dining room. Why would Oz be in there?_

_The door was opened and Gilbert felt that he might faint at what he found there._

_"Happy birthday, Gilbert!" Ada and Oz stood together, both grinning brightly and both covered…in flour?_

_Gilbert stared at them in stunned silence before he looked up at Oscar as if for understanding. Oscar smiled and gave the boy a gentle shove forward._

_Oz came forward and grabbed Gilbert's wrist, pulling the boy forward to the table. Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise and he said nothing, still stunned as he was pulled up into a chair beside one that Ada was now already standing on, and Oz on one as well._

_There on the table was what appeared to be a pile of mush with lopey writing of 'Happy birthday, Gil'. There were ridiculous amounts of sprinkles and little candy decorations and it was a globby, mess of a birthday cake. Still…the flour on Oz and Ada, did that mean…_

_"Cake for Gil!" Ada chimed happily, clapping her hands together with a giggle._

_Beside her, Oz smiled. "That's right, Ada. A cake for Gil." he looked to Gilbert then. "Ada and I made it ourselves. It's chocolate." he said, beaming proudly._

_Gilbert could only gape. Oz Vessalius, future Duke Vessalius, heir to one of the four great dukedoms, his young master, and his noble little sister besides, had baked a cake for him? A mere servant? Gilbert? Strange enough to have remembered his birthday, and to have bothered getting him a cake, but…to have made it themselves? Nobles didn't cook, after all, not unless they were eccentric. To have cooked a cake for Gilbert especially…pile of mush or not, it touched Gilbert._

_Tears welled up in his eyes. "Y-Young Master…you should not have gone to so much trouble over me…really…"_

_Oz lifted a brow before whacking Gilbert's head suddenly, causing the servant to clutch his head with a wince. "Ha! I bet you thought I forgot, didn't you? Well I didn't," he said, ignoring Gilbert's statement of trouble apparently, "I'll make sure and surprise you every year, 'kay, so be ready." he grinned._

_Gilbert's eyes widened further, if possible, before more tears started to fall. "Y-You're…why..? I'm only a servant…I don't…you don't have to-"_

_"I want to, Gil." Oz smiled warmly. "I want to celebrate Gil's birthday. I'm glad Gil was born. And glad Gil is here with me. So of course I have to celebrate. Ada's happy too, and Uncle Oscar, right?"_

_"Yeah!" Ada chirped happily, beaming adorably at Gilbert who found himself smiling._

_"Right." Oscar agreed, smiling as well._

_Oz suddenly pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, and Gilbert stiffened in surprise. When Gilbert did nothing, Oz tightened his grip a bit and pulled to get the message across that Gilbert ought to hug back when he found himself pulling Gilbert off of the edge of his chair, sending the boys sprawling on the ground._

_"Young Master! Are you alright?" Gilbert said anxiously, looking over his master before making a choked sound as Oz sat up and jerked him into another hug._

_Oz was mildly annoyed. He hugged his uncle and his sister, that was it, and here he was hugging Gilbert and the little sissy was just sitting around being worrisome. "I'd be better if my one servant didn't hate me so much that he won't even hug me back…" Oz drawled, letting a little irritation creep into his voice although he smiled, amused by Gilbert's sudden flush._

_"Y-Young Master…it's really not-" the hug tightened and Gilbert realized something as he saw the faint frown in his master's lips, the faint touch of worry in his eyes. Maybe the hug, wasn't all for Gilbert…_

_Understanding dawned and his small arms slipped around the waist of his young master. He heard Oz sigh in relief and pull him tighter, resting his head against Gilbert's lightly._

_Gilbert's flush remained, and he couldn't stop the happy smile that blossomed on his face. It was unseemly, for a mere servant to be embracing his master like this…but it felt wonderful to be hugged, to be held in someone's warm embrace, to be held by…Oz. He hadn't forgotten Gilbert…not at all…_

_"Happy birthday, Gil." Oz said softly, and Gilbert tightened his hold on his master, leaning his head against the other's shoulder and enjoying what he considered his very best birthday present ever… _


	2. Piano Lullabies OzxGil

**Ahh, Moony. XD How happy I am. _ Yeshh! I have some fluffy fics indeed hiding out in my collection XD and their little flashbacks to boot. Ozbert cookies shall be in hereeeeeeee. And maybe a recipe fic if I can perfect the recipe XDD **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Story: Happy Birthday, Gil

_Twelve-year old Oz looked bored as he played the piano, tapping out the keys easily enough. It wasn't anything special, but to Gilbert-who knew nothing of it-it was something magical the way Oz could just play and make that music. And that song…Oz always seemed to play that song…_

_"It's his favorite.." Eleven-year old Gilbert decided, aloud accidentally._

_"My favorite what?" Oz suddenly stopped playing, turning to regard his servant with a frown._

_"A-Ah…that is." Gilbert flushed before he lowered his head. "The song…it must be your favorite, since you play it so much…"_

_Oz stared at Gilbert a moment before he patted the seat beside him. "C'mere" he commanded._

_Gilbert blinked. Had he misheard? But sure enough, his young master was looking at him expectantly. So reluctantly he came forward, hesitating before sitting down beside Oz on the bench._

_Oz immediately grabbed Gilbert's hands, setting them on the piano keys._

_Gilbert jerked his hands back in surprise. "Young Master…I don't know how to play, and I can't touch this piano…it's too nice…this is young master's-"_

_"No, it's my father's, not like he ever uses it though. Anyway, I'm gonna show you how to play. Okay? Now like this." Oz grabbed the other's hands again, holding them as he pushed buttons before doing it himself, going back and forth as he showed Gilbert notes._

_Gilbert was a quick study, and he'd already had the beginning melody learned by the end of that day. Pleased and happy, he regarded his young master with a smile. "Thank you for teaching me, Young Master.."_

_Oz huffed a bit, looking away with a faint blush. "Yeah, well…I guess I could show you more…and…" he fell silent a moment before adding. "That song…I wrote it."_

_Gilbert's eyes widened. "You wrote it?"_

_"Why are you so surprised?" Oz demanded, now blushing a bit more darkly now. "Of course I wrote it…I dunno…after Uncle Oscar found Gilbert…it just…came to me."_

_"It was inspired by me?" Gilbert asked without thinking, and Oz scrunched his nose._

_"That's not…well…yeah...I guess..I dunno." Oz mumbled, embarrassed. "But…if you don't like it, I can teach you something else-"_

_"No! I like it best…of all the songs…I really do…please teach me, Young Master." Gilbert said earnestly._

_Oz blinked in surprise before smiling, chuckling as he turned back to face the piano. "Alright then, let's start from here…" _


	3. Chasing Away Nightmares OzxGil

**Story: To Chase Your Nightmares Away**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A knife plunged into his back, "Gilbert!" a blonde-haired man shouted his name while the other looked on cruelly…flames…so many flames…and blood…he was dying…his master needed him…and he was dying…_

_"Gil…Gil…Gilbert!" hands clenched around Gilbert's shoulders and shook him awake._

_Ten-year old Gilbert's hand shot out reflexively, connecting with the side of…Eleven-year old Oz's face._

_Gilbert's mouth opened to form an 'O' as he stared at his young master in horror. What had he done? "Y-Young Master.." he stammered. "P-Please forgive me..I-I."_

_Oz Vessalius hadn't been able to sleep. He wasn't afraid of thunderstorms or anything, but it just made it hard to focus on sleep when there was all that commotion outside. And then he'd heard shouting even from his room and when he'd gone to investigate, he'd found Gilbert in his room (the next over) moaning and crying in his sleep. A nightmare. Attempts to call his name hadn't roused him and when he'd shaken the other's shoulders, well. He'd been socked in the face._

_Oz glowered down at Gilbert for a moment, a hand to his face where he'd been hit. "Gilbert…" he growled, sighing when the boy winced. When was Gilbert going to understand…?_

_Oz lifted his hand with a stony expression and Gilbert lowered his gaze miserably, a few silent tears trickling down his cheeks as he awaited punishment. Oz had never -truly- hit him before, but now he would be punished, surely-_

_Oz's thumb found it's way under Gilbert's eyes, brushing away his tears lightly. Gilbert's golden eyes flicked up to his master in surprise. "Gil was having a nightmare, right?" he asked softly._

_Gilbert blinked before he mumbled. "I-It was nothing…I'm sorry to have woken you, young-"_

_"I wasn't sleeping." Oz cut the other off abruptly, frowning, and Gilbert looked down again. "But then I heard you shouting and crying like a baby, so I had to come…and then you punched me.." he grumbled, glaring slightly. Gilbert seemed to take it very much at face value, as usual, and Oz fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was endeared by Gilbert's ways, but annoyed too…couldn't the other understand that Oz was…different, with Gilbert?_

_"So what was it about?" Oz asked, resting back on his knees as he tilted his head to await his servant's answer._

_Gilbert considered pretending that he hadn't had one, but it was obvious, apparently, and he didn't want to lie to his master. "I…don't really remember…it's always the same but I can't really remember when I wake up…it hurts to think about…fire…and blood…and I…I die-" the word came out as a sob._

_Oz stared in silence at his servant a moment. Fire, blood, and death? Just what kind of nightmare was his servant having, and why? And why was he only just finding out? "Do you dream about it a lot?"_

_Gilbert hesitated then shook his head. "Just sometimes…and always when it's stormy outside…it's like that in…the dream, I think.." he mumbled, head lowered so that his hair covered his face as a few more tears slipped. Oz said nothing and Gilbert's fists clenched fistfuls of blanket, certain that Oz thought him a fool, a crybaby. Disturbing his master for his own stupid nightmares, and having hit him…_

_Once again, Gilbert felt his master's hand on his face as Oz tilted Gilbert's chin up before brushing his tears away with his thumb. "I had nightmares too before. Of someplace dark. With lots of monsters. That's about all I ever remembered. It's funny…I just realized, since Gil came…I haven't had any nightmares.." he trailed off a bit absently._

_Gilbert's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Since I came…? But…that can't be right…I haven't done anything…"_

_"Are you calling your master a liar?" Oz asked, suddenly glowering again._

_"N-No, Young Master! I just…I'm not that important…" Gilbert let his gaze fall on the blanket rather than having to meet his Young Master's gaze._

_A loud peal of thunder crackled outside and Gilbert jumped, shutting his eyes tightly a moment with a miserable expression. Truth be told, these storms terrified him, just like his nightmares. But he shouldn't let Oz see-shouldn't be so weak-_

_Gilbert felt the covers move and his eyes opened in surprise, seeing Oz slipping under the covers beside him. "Y-Young Master…what-"_

_"I told you it's the Lord's duty to protect his servant, even against nightmares." Oz announced._

_"But…you don't have to, really…please go to your bed, Young Master…you don't have to bother with the likes of me…" Gilbert yelped as a bit of his hair was yanked and he looked at Oz with teary eyes, rubbing his head._

_"Just shut up, Gil. Jeese." Oz sighed. "I really haven't had them since you came, Gil…I guess having to look after you so much, I got too distracted to have 'em." he chuckled, but seeing Gilbert's guilty expression-he reached out his hand to ruffle Gilbert's hair lightly, seeing the boy's expression of surprise and a faint blush on his cheeks even in the moonlight. "It's okay, Gil. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Tell ya what, anytime there's a storm, I'll sleep in here with you, 'kay?"_

_"But-"_

_"And anytime you have nightmares…just tell me, and I'll take care of it. I'll chase Gil's nightmares away. You chased mine away, right, so it's only fair." Oz said decidedly. He was putting a lot of trust into this boy, a lot of faith…but Gilbert wasn't like the rest. He wasn't some spy of the Nightray house, he was just Oz's servant, his crybaby, weak, sissy of a servant that he was growing more and more endeared to each day. He wanted to make Gilbert smile, he wanted to be the one chasing his nightmares away, keeping his servant safe._

_Gilbert stared at Oz before tears began pouring down his cheeks._

_"Aww, Gil…now what are you crying for?" Oz asked, scratching the back of his head with a frown._

_"Y-Young Master is being so nice to me…I'm only a servant. I d-don't deserve-"_

_"Didn't I say 'shut up'? If you're going to say stupid things to me, then it's better you stay quiet." Oz announced. Emerald eyes stared firmly back at teary golden ones before Oz reached his hand out again, pushing Gilbert's hair out of his face and tucking a bit behind his ear. "You're my Gil. I'll decide what you deserve, got it? Anytime you have nightmares, I want you to let me know, that's an order…and I'll keep an eye out for storms, 'kay?"_

_A crackle of thunder, a burst of lightning, and Gilbert was in tears again as he buried his face against the closest thing to him: Oz's chest. Realizing what he was doing, Gilbert started to pull away only to feel small arms encircling his own small body. Gilbert froze, looking up in surprise as Oz pulled him close and held him against him. "Go to sleep, Gil." Oz said softly. "I'll sleep with you tonight, 'kay? I'll chase your nightmares away."_

_Gilbert sniffed as he started to squirm. "T-This is not proper…I cannot…you mustn't-"_

_"I'm the Lord here! I'll decide what's proper…I say this is. So sleep, Gil. I've got you." Oz had a faint blush of his own now, scowling faintly at how this was going. Why couldn't Gilbert just shut up and be grateful…having to make such a big deal out of these things…how annoying…Oz's grip on Gilbert tightened just slightly._

_Gilbert fell silent and slowly…he allowed his head to lay against Oz's chest again, burrowing into the other a bit as Oz held Gilbert in his arms. Proper or not…this felt wonderful…safe…he felt safe in his master's arms…he felt…at home. Like he belonged. "Thank you, Young Master.." he whispered._

_Oz smiled into the darkness. "Thank you too, Gil." That night, and every night after, Oz kept his 'promise' even when there was no longer a need. Oz had chased his nightmares away, replacing them with warmth and safety…with himself. "Good night, Gil." Oz leaned his head against Gilbert's lightly, as he closed his eyes to sleep._

_Gilbert's eyes remained open for a moment, gazing up at the face of his beloved young master. He would always protect the other, he would chase away his nightmares too, and keep him from harm…Gilbert would protect this warmth, this light that he'd found that chased away his darkness…and this darkness that embraced his own…his precious young master…_


	4. Staying Strong OzxGil

**Story: The Truth XDDDDDDDD *inserts random XD to make this reach 700 words* XD  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Ha! Gil's so scrawny. Like a girl." Oz laughed._

_Gilbert's eyes widened slightly as he blushed darkly. He'd been being fitted for clothes, and Oz had insisted on being around for it despite Gilbert's weak protests. "Young Master…I'm not that much smaller than you are…" he mumbled, pouting a little. He'd been Oz's servant for a little over a year, and had gained some confidence in dealing with the other-_

_"Are you arguing with your master?" Oz snapped, satisfied when Gilbert looked nervous again._

_-Sort of._

_"N-No! Forgive me, Young Master." he said softly. Trust his master to say such things…Gilbert couldn't help being smaller, and a year younger…it wasn't his fault._

_Oz eyed the other before slipping out of his chair. The woman taking his measurements had left for the moment and he ambled up to Gilbert. "Hold out your hands." he commanded._

_Gilbert eyed his master warily._

_"Gilbert!" Oz said the other's name sharply and Gilbert jerked his hands out immediately, his nervous expression all the more prominent._

_Oz seemed satisfied, glancing at those hands before he brought his own up palm-to-palm with Gilbert's. He chuckled. "Gil really is so scrawny.." he said, Gilbert's hands smaller against Oz's own._

_Gilbert flushed but he couldn't 'argue'. "Y-Yes, Young Master…" he agreed glumly and then he blinked in surprise as Oz's fingers slipped through his own, entwined with his. Confused golden eyes met amused emerald ones as he met his master's gaze._

_"It's okay if Gil is scrawny. I can be big for both of us." Oz announced, grinning. " 'Kay? So don't you worry about a thing…even if not-girly servants try to pick on you…I'll protect you. As the Lord should." he said decidedly, seeming smug._

_"Y-Young Master…that's…it should be my job to protect you…even if I'm…scrawny, I still-"_

_"Be quiet, Gil." Oz ordered sharply and Gilbert silenced immediately, eyeing his master. "Servants shouldn't tell their Lord what their duty is, right? So there." he grinned again, tightening his grip on the other's hands. "Scrawny Gil is for me to protect." he chuckled._

_Gilbert wasn't sure where all of this had come from, did it have to do with the failed kidnapping attempt the other day? Gilbert had gotten knocked on the head and felt so useless to his master…he really was still pretty depressed about it…was this Oz's sly way of cheering him up? Did he dare hope as much? It was the only thing he could even slightly guess… "And you're for me to protect, Young Master…I want to get stronger…so that I can…be a better servant."_

_Oz looked at the other in surprise a moment before he simply smiled. "Is that so? Well then…you can start now~" he said, snatching a few pins from the other's fabric as he released Gilbert's hands._

_"Y-Young Master!" The very temperamental seamstress had instructed him not to move, certainly not to remove the pins that marked her measurements._

_"If you want to get stronger…then start by getting these pins back, if you can!"_

_"Young Master!" Oz laughed at his servant's panicked tone as he ran out clutching the victory pins carefully in his hand. _


End file.
